


“Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: /jazz hands, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, I could go on and on and on about JayFem!Tim fics but not on my male! Tim fics, and Jason's drunk in the first one-third, do you understand how angry I am with myself, enjoy drunk! Jason shenanigans, if you remember the last JayFem!Tim fic I posted mentioned donuts, oh good God it's been such a long time I nearly forgot to put that tag, sorry I'm rambling hhh, well now it's bagels, what's up with me making food appear in JayFem!Tim fics I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: Tim cleared her throat, “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?” glancing at the other man through her eyelashes as she questioned him.





	“Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if you guys ever went over to the series page but if you do, you might see that it's more of a Robin Pile though it's Tim-centric and you might probably wonder why I'm saying this.
> 
> Well it's because I was planning to post my DamiFem!Tim fic if any of you are interested! There's also the Robin Pile with Tim-centric one but I think I'll post that a bit later after I made this announcement ahhah
> 
> I should've included this on my male! Tim notes but I seem to remember the words I wanted to say after I posted them (I hope that makes sense) but for some reason I have problems with writing DickTim fics and I keep on wondering why lol it's not relevant to this current fic but I think I'll just let you know hahhah
> 
> Also, question, I'm confused as to whether to post the fem! Tim fic right after the male! Tim or should I wait until a few days or maybe next week? Feel free to leave your answer in the comments, you don't have to answer though, but it's greatly appreciated~
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

When Tim entered one of Jason’s secret safe houses, she had half expected Jason himself to appear in his sweat pants hung low on his hips only or maybe cooking something in the kitchen but what she didn’t expect was Jason getting himself drunk out of his ass.

She blinked once, twice, as she approached Jason who was sitting on the ratty sofa with a can of beer in his hand – and there were other empty cans scattered around him. Tim frowned then cocked an eyebrow as she glanced at Jason who seemed to be sinking in his own sofa.

Tim carefully sat beside him on a separate sofa and Jason just seemed to acknowledge her presence with a glance then went back to stuffing his stomach with alcohol with a distant look on his face. Tim wasn’t sure what had happened – Jason seemed pretty cheerful when he called her a few minutes ago.

“Jay?” she called out softly, earning herself a small faint grunt in return. She pursed his lips into a thin line then tilted her head to the side. “Something wrong?”

Jason seemed to think about what he was about to say for a while before he shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno, was just thinkin’ ‘bout things I suppose,” he mumbled under his breath, tucking his chin against his own chest.

Tim found it to be endearing actually, he somehow looked lost and Tim wanted nothing more than to smother him with love and protection from nearly everything. Though Jason could do it himself probably with one hand and the other tucking her to sleep.

“What were you thinking about?” Tim propped her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms.

Jason hummed lowly under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “D’you know how pretty you’ll be in a weddin’ dress?” he slurred, blearily looking at Tim.

Tim’s cheeks dusted red instantly and she was now staring at Jason with wide crystal blue irises because _what?_ “Uh,” it was all she could say.

Somehow, this whole scenery seemed pretty familiar. Maybe history _did_ repeat itself, who knew.

“Y’know, the ones with the frilly dresses and the one without the shoulder straps or something? Shoulder-less dress? I dunno Tim, I’m not a wedding planner,” Tim wanted to pointed out that what he said didn’t make sense but who was she to stop a drunk Jason Todd?

Tim watched as Jason took another swig of his drink and grunted, “You’d be real pretty, Timmy,” he then looked at her with a dopey smile; Tim could feel her body being hit by a sudden wave of heat spreading through her body.

“I’ll be all googly-eyed as you walk down the aisle with – B, I suppose and Dickie would cry like a fuckin’ baby. You with your pretty porcelain face and pink cheeks, holding a bouquet of tulips or maybe the infamous baby’s breath,” he then closed his eyes and leaned back, “I wasn’t sure which one to go; tulips mean grace and elegance – which describes you in all honesty – and baby’s breath means innocence and purity,” then he frowned, deeply in thought.

“I mean if we were to go with either purity or innocence we have daisies and/or stargazer lilies. If we were talking about beauty we have gerbera daisies and hibiscus,” he rambled on.

Tim tried hard not to be surprised at Jason who knew about the language of flowers. Jason loved reading, at some point he must’ve had read a book about the language of flowers. The image of Jason’s bulky frame with his reading glasses on in the library reading a thick book with flower pictures and watercolor ones on it made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

It was endearing, to say in the least.

“You thought about the bouquet?” she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

Sure they had an apartment of their own, sure they had been going out for a few years now, and sure she and Jason knew each other better than themselves but – Jason had never talked about _marriage_ of all things going on between them.

It wasn’t like Tim was against it though. If it came to Jason Todd, what could she not like? Jason even had tried to quit smoking recently because of her. If that wasn’t devotion, Tim didn’t know what was.

Jason’s wistful sigh brought her out of her daydream. Tim directed her gaze back to him and blinked owlishly whilst Jason blinked at her lazily. He reached a hand over to Tim’s hand with the hand not holding the bottle and stroked his thumb over her knuckles.

“You’re so beautiful, Timmy,” Tim squeezed his hand gently and smiled shyly, looking at him through her eyelashes. “We should get married soon,” he drawled with his eyes closed and laced their fingers together.

At that, Tim gaped at him. “Jason – are you serious?” and _of course_ , Jason just had to fall asleep because he could answer her.

“Jason you _ass_ ,” she whispered under her breath, scowling at the sleeping man as she squeezed his hand again.

* * *

Tim ended up staying over at Jason’s, mostly because she didn’t want Jason to choke in his own vomit. It could be possible – though the thought of the most badass vigilante called Red Hood died because of drowning in his vomit somehow made her laugh.

She had stolen Jason’s hoodie and sweats, sitting on the stool by the counter with her hands wrapped around her mug of coffee.

Upon hearing the small rustling from the bedroom and then the sound of feet shuffling on the floor, Tim assumed Jason had finally woken up. Her assumption was correct when Jason dragged his legs into the kitchen whilst holding his head and groaning.

_Ah, hangover_.

Jason squinted his eyes at her, looking as if Tim had offended his grandmother’s cat and scowled deeply. Tim could sympathize with him in a way, thankfully, she had placed the aspirin and water on the nightstand.

Jason should’ve noticed and drunk them by now. Jason had showed his gratitude by patting her on the head and ruffling her hair – Tim made a squawk at that and it brought a faint smile onto Jason’s lips.

_Ass_ , Tim thought.

She huffed under her breath, rolling her eyes at Jason’s pleased hum when he found the cup of tea she made earlier. He leaned back against the counter beside Tim and quietly sipped his tea until he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten in the morning.

“Wanna go for bagels and maybe coffee?” he offered with a raised eyebrow.

The edge of Tim’s lips twitched upwards, “I thought you were about to say chili dogs,” she teased with a playful smile on her lips.

“Ha ha, very funny Timbo,” Jason rolled his eyes and winced afterwards. He paused then, “We can go get chili dogs after,” he said after a few moments of silence.

Tim just laughed at him in return and Jason pinched her cheek in retaliation in which she squeaked in protest and tried to escape his hold.

* * *

It took Jason nearly an hour to go get dressed and they both knew Jason was stalling. Tim’s points were proven when Jason flashed her a smug smirk over his shoulder when he was walking to the bedroom to change.

_What a handsome ass_ , Tim thought to herself, scoffing and rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Jason came back wearing a white shirt under his jet-black leather jacket with ripped jeans and sneakers – along with sunglasses. Tim herself decided on wearing Jason’s maroon red knitted sweater with shorts and her flat shoes from yesterday.

Being the gigantic ass that he was, Jason lifted her up over her shoulder single-handedly as if she weighed nothing and Tim just huffed in resignation. She let him carry her over his shoulder as he went down the stairs.

Yes, Jason went with the stairs because Jason wanted to boast about how strong he was and probably how light Tim was and Tim was confused on whether she should feel annoyed or awed by him.

She chose to be annoyed instead though. Tim made sure that she was crossing her arms when Jason put her down on the sidewalk and Tim made sure that she had her most unimpressed scowl on towards Jason.

Apparently, it didn’t work because Jason just chuckled and grinned at her fondly, ruffling her hair again and Tim punched him on the side – momentarily distracted at the hard muscle then just turned her body away from him.

She started to walk to the direction of the coffee shop that served their favorite bagels. Not to mention Tim actually liked their coffee, the coffee itself would usually lifted her mood in her bad days.

Jason nudged her hand lightly and when Tim didn’t intertwine their fingers together, Jason held her hand and pulled her close to him – swinging her in the process and he _dipped_ her, _in public_ of all places.

Oh how she wanted to strangle him so badly at that moment.

Tim was sure her face was flaming and that probably everyone around them were staring now. She could see the evident smug smirk on his face and as Jason slowly straightened the both of them up.

Tim took the advantage to push his face away with both hands as she grumbled under her breath out of embarrassment. She could hear Jason’s chuckle muffled by her hands and Tim strode her way into the coffee shop.

She didn’t wait for Jason, vaguely distracted by the chime of the bell signaling her presence inside of the store and strode into the cashier. She flashed the person in charge a smile and ordered herself a cinnamon raisin bagel.

Jason slid up next to her with his sunglasses tucked into his leather jacket’s breast pocket, flashing a friendly smile before he ordered a cheddar bagel and a cup of green tea. He wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and tucked her against his side. In retaliation, she bit his side – Jason made an unmanly yelp that earned themselves a few stares.

Jason’s cheeks were faintly red and his beautiful teal eyes were wide open. Tim snorted at his expression – a combination of shock and embarrassment. Jason growled lowly at her and Tim just looked away from him innocently as if she didn’t just bite him a few seconds ago.

Tim crossed her arms under her chest and stared at the bagels on display, mulling over the thought of whether she should get a cup of coffee along the way or not. Jason was already ahead of her though, ordering a black cup of coffee for her.

Probably as an offering, Tim guessed.

And Tim was right, Jason handed her over her coffee and bagel and he had already paid for them before Tim could take her wallet out. She scoffed at Jason’s kicked puppy look, trying to get Tim’s acceptance for his unspoken apology.

Tim rolled her eyes before she accepted the coffee and bagel from Jason’s hands, that was her way of forgiving him and Jason knew it. The small spark in his eyes was enough as a sign of it anyway.

She couldn’t help but to pry anyway, “What’s this for?” she hummed as they headed over to a table for two near the glass window on the corner.

That was because Jason was currently a vampire. Of course they blamed him drinking but surely he had his own reason for drinking beer that many.

Jason plopped himself down across from Tim and once again stalled by taking a bite of his cheddar bagel. “For taking care of me, Jason Todd, who was drunk out of his own ass, yesterday,” he raised his cup of green tea as if toasting and Tim rolled her eyes and lightly tapped her cup of coffee against his.

“I said some pretty embarrassing things,” he grumbled under his breath, cheeks reddening ever so slightly as he looked away from Tim.

Then it occurred to Tim – Jason probably had a chance of remembering what he had said yesterday.

She could feel her throat tightening and her body heating up. Oh God, how should she bring it up – should she just go and do it? She swallowed dryly and put her coffee and bagel down onto the table, rubbing her wet palms onto her shorts.

Tim cleared her throat, “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?” glancing at the other man through her eyelashes as she questioned him.

She hated how her breath hitched when the blush on Jason’s cheeks turned darker when he grumbled. She could feel her own blush darkening. This did not go as expected at all. _Abort mission, abort, abort_.

He pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment – which Tim then noticed that he was trying hard not to smile, “Maybe,” he mumbled then sipped his green tea quietly.

Tim held back the urge to giggle out of embarrassment and just sipped her coffee instead. “Okay, cool,” she commented stoically.

The silence stretched between them was a comfortable one, giving each other a smile over their cups as the people amongst them chatter along.

Being married to Jason Todd had never such a bad idea if Tim might say so herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ugh I /loathe/ romance, get rid of it!  
> Also me: /writes hetero fics in which I think are cheesy and makes me squeal/
> 
> I also seem to can't stop rambling in Fem! Tim fics and I. Am. Sorry.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing style and that's about it I think?
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
